


С днем рождения!

by AThousandSuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День рождения для него всегда был особенным днем</p>
            </blockquote>





	С днем рождения!

**Author's Note:**

> написано на день рождения Хинаты Шоё 21.06.2016  
> бета Necessitas

Хината окинул взглядом большой стол, заставленный его любимой едой, и облизнулся: мясные булочки, жареное мясо, онигири с тунцом, карри со свининой и, главное, много-много риса с яйцом. Мама всегда готовила на день рождения его самые любимые блюда, но на этот раз превзошла саму себя. Довольно рассмеявшись, Хината протянул руку за рисом, но задел миску с карри и погрустнел. Жаль, что никто из команды не пришел, несмотря на то, что он пригласил абсолютно каждого. Они обещали прийти и все без исключения спрашивали, что бы он хотел получить в подарок. Хината отвечал, если они придут, это уже будет прекрасным подарком.  
Может быть, они не нашли дорогу? Или долго идут, потому что выдался слишком жаркий день?  
— Неважно! — крикнул он так громко, как мог. — Я сам все съем и начну, пожалуй, с карри со свининой.  
«Завтра обязательно расскажу Кагеяме, что он упустил большую порцию своего любимого блюда», — подумал Хината, но вслух сказать не смог: рот был занять мясом.  
— Вот ведь дурак.  
Голос звучал отовсюду сразу, Хината наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. Проглотив еду, он спросил:  
— Здесь кто-то есть? Почему я тебя не вижу?  
— Потому что дурак.  
На этот раз говоривший явно был обижен, но по-прежнему не показался.  
— Хочешь карри? — робко спросил Хината.  
Молчание собеседника стало задумчивым.  
Хината попытался встать, но не смог.  
— Что со мной? Почему я не могу подняться?  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что ты дурак?  
— Ты что, Кагеяма, что ли? Только он постоянно меня обзывает, — обиделся Хината.  
— Проснулся голос разума. Поздравляю, Хината.  
— Вот теперь ты похож больше на Цукишиму, Бакагеяма.  
Он поерзал на стуле, без особого интереса посмотрел на еду и попытался на слух определить, где стоит Кагеяма. Безуспешно.  
— Так что случилось? — он снова попытался разговорить Кагеяму. — Где все? Почему я тебя не вижу и не могу сдвинуться с места?  
— Узнаешь, если проснешься.  
Голос Кагеямы звучал совсем рядом. Хината мог почувствовать его дыхание у себя в волосах и жар его тела. Кажется, сегодня даже жарче, чем он думал.  
— Ты можешь мне помочь? — спросил он, когда понял, что даже не может осознать происходящее как сон. Да, слышать и чувствовать, но при этом не видеть Кагеяму было немного странно. Но не более того.  
— Помочь? — пробормотал Кагеяма. — Если ты действительно этого хочешь.  
Его горячее дыхание опалило лицо. В момент, когда Хината почуял неладное, Кагеяма придвинулся совсем близко и поцеловал его в щеку.  
— С днем рождения, Хината.  
Дернувшись, Хината упал со стула и больно обо что-то ударился. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой школьный лазарет, освещенный закатным солнцем. По другую сторону от кровати дремал Кагеяма. Хината встал с пола, обошел ее и замер напротив Кагеямы. Кажется, тот действительно спал.  
— Кагеяма.  
Хината потрепал его за плечо.  
— Кагеяма, просыпайся! — сказал он чуть громче.  
Его посетило ощущение дежавю и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не разбудить Кагеяму так же как разбудили его минутой ранее.  
Кагеяма распахнул глаза внезапно и так же резко вдохнул и выдохнул. Словно вынырнул из ледяной воды на поверхность. Хината отступил на шаг назад.  
— Ты чего здесь сидишь, Кагеяма?  
Кагеяма хмуро посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
— Будь ты чуточку умнее, объяснять бы не пришлось. — Он встал и потянулся. — Черт, будь ты умнее, этого бы вообще не случилось.  
Хината сделал вид, что не слышал его недовольного бормотания.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь за сегодняшний день помнишь?  
Он напряг память. Сегодня был самый обычный день. Необычным его сделал странный сон и… Его осенило. У него же сегодня день рождения. Можно сказать, был, потому что солнце за окном уже близилось к горизонту. День почти закончился.  
— Ты потерял сознание на уроке, — тихо сказал Кагеяма. — Сегодня было слишком жарко.  
— Я не спал почти всю ночь, — признался Хината. — Этот день должен был стать особенным!  
— Он и стал таким.  
Кагеяма наклонился за сумкой и направился к выходу.  
— Иди за мной.  
Хината схватил сумку и поспешил за ним, оставляя дверь в лазарет открытой. В школе, кажется, никого не было. Они шли, и шаги их эхом звучали в пустых коридорах. Где-то капал неплотно затянутый кран, гулял ветер и тени становились длиннее по мере того, как солнце опускалось все ниже. Они сменили обувь и направились знакомой дорогой в сторону клубной комнаты. Вокруг по-прежнему царила тишина.  
Кагеяма достал из кармана ключ, вошел первым, включил внутри свет и только после этого распахнул дверь.  
Хината, широко открыв от изумления рот, переступил порог клубной комнаты, которая казалась совсем незнакомой. Широкий пестрый плакат, натянутый во всю ширину загораживал окно.  
— С днем рождения, Хината, — прочитал Кагеяма. Хината хотел обернуться и увидеть выражение его лица, но не смог оторвать взгляд от горы подарков прямо перед собой.  
— Это ведь сон? Скажи, что это снова сон, Кагеяма, — взмолился он.  
— Почему это должно быть сном? Неужели во сне ты такой же дурак, как обычно, что можешь умудриться заболеть в собственный день рождения и лишить самого себя сюрприза от команды?  
— Я никогда раньше не получал подарков от команды.  
— Не вздумай реветь, тупица, — смущённо пробормотал Кагеяма.  
— Ни за что! — просиял Хината. — Лучше помоги мне все собрать, наверняка школа скоро закроется.  
Они принялись быстро складывать подарки в первый попавшийся пакет. Когда все было собрано, Хината уперся, что плакат ему тоже нужен и именно сегодня.  
— Заберешь завтра, — настаивал Кагеяма.  
— Не завидуй, Кагеяма-кун. Для тебя мы тоже сделаем что-то подобное. Только подожди еще полгодика.  
— Бесишь, — прошипел Кагеяма, намеки Хинаты на разницу в возрасте не в его пользу он почти ненавидел.  
Чтобы снять плакат, они были вынуждены встать ногами на скамью.  
С первого раза сложить его не удалось, и Кагеяме пришлось вспоминать, как именно Ячи его разворачивала, и повторить ее движения в обратной последовательности.  
— Спасибо за помощь, Кагеяма! Один я бы не справился.  
Тот буркнул что-то не особо вежливое.  
Хината окинул взглядом комнату. Подарки были сложены в пакеты и ждали их на площадке за дверью, там же был приставленный к стене плакат. Без них комната выглядела привычно, но стало немного грустно.  
— Ну, — нетерпеливо поторопил Кагеяма, — выходи, я закрываю дверь.  
— Иду! — крикнул Хината.  
Вдохнув поглубже запахи комнаты, он зажмурился, чтобы запомнить этот момент навсегда. Следующий день рождения будет лучше, но и этот он хотел помнить как можно дольше.  
Они проходили мимо закрытого спортзала, когда Хината не сдержался и снова сказал:  
— Спасибо, Кагеяма.  
— Перестань! — он скрипнул зубами. — Вот ведь заладил, как попугай.  
— Нет, ты совсем не понимаешь, — простонал Хината, схватившись за волосы. Неспособность Кагеямы прочувствовать момент выводила его из себя. — Знаю! — закричал он. — Ты сможешь понять, когда сам окажешься на моем месте в свой день рождения.  
Хината закрыл глаза, предвкушая неловкость Кагеямы и то самое выражение лица, из-за которого кажется, что у него ноют все зубы разом. На самом деле, он просто не знает, что именно нужно ответить человеку. В такие моменты Кагеяма выглядит почти милым и, Хинате трудно в это поверить, уязвимым.  
Хината заметил, как на лице Кагеямы сменились эмоции одна за другой, и улыбнулся. Сейчас Кагеяма выглядел самую чуточку милым. Желание поцеловать его появилось внезапно, но Хината смог сдержаться.  
— Спа…  
— С днем рождения, Хината, — перебил Кагеяма.  
Он поднял руку и легко потрепал Хинату по волосам. Замерев, Хината смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, что успело измениться между ними за один короткий день.


End file.
